


Saturnalia

by tooralooryeaye



Series: 2018 Hanfic Holiday Hoopla! [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Quadruple Drabble, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooralooryeaye/pseuds/tooralooryeaye
Summary: Three times the Hanson brothers kissed and one they didn't.





	1. Arnie's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaJuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/gifts).



> Hanfic Christmas Drabble Challenge #1: Mistletoe

Cheeks flushed with rummy eggnog and an outside chill. Laughs from barrel-chested men and shouts for barbecue wings, all under the dim but colorful string lights twined with fake mistletoe.

_This_ , Zac thought, comfortably buzzed. _This is my second-favorite tradition_.

These gatherings had built up over the years. One evening before Christmas, and one after, all of the spouses each declared a night out.

Taylor swung his head mid-guffaw at Isaac's joke. His hair brushing Zac's cheek was unintentional, but his lips pressing his earlobe wasn't.

Zac froze. Taylor beamed.

Isaac, clueless, held his drink high. "To Saturnalia!"

Everyone roared.


	2. Main Street

Even with a Secret Santa approach, the holidays required a small warehouse for storage: company offices.

With fewer than 48 hours to go, several Hansons roamed the studio, poking their noses in every corner, unearthing gifts stored months prior.

Taylor brushed past Zac sulking on the couch in the control room. The tension slowed his steps to a crawl. Before he thought twice, he grabbed Zac's wrist and pulled him up, chest to chest.

Zac thumbed one of Taylor's many crosses but didn't meet his gaze.

Taylor wrapped his arms around his brother. Their deep sighs and embraces said everything.


	3. Driveway

Isaac had mastered the concerned-brother look, with tilted head and furrowed brow. Today, it was accented with fresh snowflakes on his lashes.

"Tay? What's going on?"

Taylor chewed his lip and paced feverishly. "I don't know, Ike. I don't know what I'm doing." His mind raced, shame and _want_ equally fighting in his heart. It was so wrong.

"It's about Zac? What happened?"

Isaac was the most rational person Taylor knew. He would make sense.

"Ike," he breathed. "I didn't mean it." A lie.

"Mean what?" 

Taylor couldn't bear to explain.

He grabbed Isaac's cheeks and pressed their mouths together.


	4. Christmas Eve

Laughter roiled and shouts roared again; this time, at their parents' house. With the crowd bustling, Zac could steal Taylor into the guest bathroom.

Its quietude pressed sweetly against his ears. Silence. Except for Taylor's heavy breaths; he had always been a terrible liar.

Zac pressed his back against the locked door. He grasped Taylor's wrists, just the same as his in the studio a few days before.

Taylor gulped. Unlike Zac, his gaze bore down, liquid and stark with guilt and confusion.

"Tay." Zac thumbed Taylor's palms. "Merry Christmas."

Taylor's lips were sweeter than cherries. And softer than marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> And here has begun my official descent into insanity: my first Zaylor fic. Damnit.


End file.
